


Laws of the Fade

by Demondogweed



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Colemance, Human!Cole, M/M, Mana kink, Redemption and responsibility, blood kink (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: Cole has been out of the Fade for 10 years now, he has chosen a path for himself and he has Cecil there with him.But his past as the Ghost of the Spire has left its mark on him. Making his relationship with his own kind difficult.------------------Exploration of Cole's relationship with other Fade creatures and the legacy the Ghost of the Spire left behind.





	

Sun was setting in the distance, most of Skyhold heading to rest for the night. This made the local spirits tizzy with excitement. During the day, the emotions to feed on were few and far between, and the older and stronger spirits usually took them. For themselves or the wisps they guarded. The younger spirits usually kept their distance, not wishing to challenge them.  
  
Usually, these young spirits would not have been anywhere near their elders. But Skyhold attracted so many people and the Veil was rather thin, that the usually solitary fade creatures had 'gone demon' and existed now in an uneasy truce among themselves.  
  
But at night, things were different. The dreaming mortals were numerous, enough for even the young ling to get their share. Usually the older spirits were also full for a while, and so the youths usually had a free rein. And that meant constant fighting who got what mortal.  
  
Cole chuckled to himself as he heard two justice and one valour argue over a soldier's dreams. He barely remembered his time in the Fade, but he did remember looking for dreamers to help while avoiding larger spirits. Compassions were not overly aggressive, but given their emotion often took a lot of work to gain, they preferred to keep their territories at two spirits maximum.  
  
Of course, Cole could now gain sustenance directly from people and eat food. Well, sometimes. He relaxed against the bony and stooped form of Cecil. The mage was focusing on cleaning his gear, once again. Cole mock sighed and placed his chin on Cecil's shoulder.  
  
“You clean, but the stain still stays” he muttered, Cecil grumbling in response.  
"Yeah yeah, bud, no need to twist th' knife” he said and looked at the dagger. Despite its shining surface, even the magic-limited mage could feel the dread of many lives it had taken. Cecil grumbled again, taking his glove off to give the dagger some mana. Its decorations faintly glimmered, before returning to its mundane shape.  
  
Cole looked at the ritual, if one could truly call it that. Mostly it was just Cecil's way of appreciating his tools. But the scuffle among the spirits over emotions had wet Cole's appetite, and Cecil's mana had a lovely tone. He leaned to touch Cecil's gloveless hand, licking it just a bit.  
  
Cecil grinned, letting Cole taste his mana better.  
“Yer likin' it, bud?” he asked, his gloved hand scratching Cole's hair. Cole nodded, settling in Cecil's lap to get comfortable.  
  
“It has your song in it, and I like listening to it” he teased Cecil. Cecil grinned, putting his glove back on despite Cole's protests.  
  
“Can't give ya more, bud. Got so little anyway" he admitted. He did like the idea of Cole enjoying something so intimate from him, however.  
  
Then his face hit the mattress, as Cole pushed him against it. It wasn't too rough, just enough to tell Cecil he had Ideas.  
"Oh~?" Cole challenged, keeping Cecil still while he slid his knickers off. There was no hurry in this, if Cecil did not agree he would kick Cole off him easily. As it was, Cecil had his typical silly crooked grin on.  
  
Cole took his time getting Cecil's bottom bare, teasing his dick with quick strokes. Cecil had a very flat arse and his junk was not exactly impressive. That did not matter to Cole a bit, only the feeling mattered. Indeed, there was a whimper from Cecil and Cole started working on getting him loose enough. The slick lube felt cold to him still, but he guessed Cecil didn't feel cold like he did. He arched just a bit to Cole's touch, biting down on his gloved hand not to moan. That earned Cecil a stroke on his dick.  
  
Cole enjoyed the sight, much to his own embarrassment. It was one thing to feel good from helping someone heal, it was another to bask in that good feeling while you were causing it. He was sure if spirits knew the concept of it, they'd call this masturbatory.  
  
It was, in a way. Cole stroke his dick through his knickers as he worked on Cecil, trying hard to not go too far with it just yet. Especially when Cecil felt relaxed enough to his fingers now.  
  
After fumbling a bit with his own trousers, Cole entered Cecil as gently as he could. What he was planning did not need him hurt or in pain. Cecil bit his lip, desperately trying to reach his cock to stroke it, but the weight of Cole on top of him was too much.  
  
"Ugh, 'kay...what now?" he asked, trying to get comfortable in his position. Cole leaned over him, nipping his neck just a bit.  
"Your song, Cecil. Sing it for me" he purred, gripping Cecil's hair just a bit. Cecil made a strained chuckle and tried his best to manifest his mana for Cole.  
  
Cole eagerly lapped the mana, all the while he thrust into him to add to the experience. For all the emotions he gained from those closest to him, the mana of a mage was something else. It was sweet and filling, like something you should not eat too much or you'd go fat. Cecil's own tiny whimpers of pleasure made the act even better.  
  
Truth be told, this strange assosiocation of pleasure and sustenance was not common for compassions. They could be gentle and kind, but true pleasure seeking was not their area. This was Cole's own spiritual curiosity, a mixture he had fed on for years.  
  
A mixture that had lifted him from a mere minor spirit to a far more powerful creature, powerful enough to chase Envy off. It was not something Cole was proud of, truth be told. It was not good for his brood to be so close to a demon. Even if he ate well now.  
  
Cecil made a strained groan and fell limp under him, panting. Cole gave a breathy chuckle, kissing the mage's forehead.  
"You lasted long enough" he comforted Cecil as he quickened his own pace. His own lasting power was hardly anything noteworthy, especially so hyped up with mana and love.  
  
It took only few thrusts, and Cole was done. He carefully pulled out and curled against the taller mage to get warm. Trying to not look at the small dents on Cecil's neck. Some which were not made by human teeth. Cole licked his own, finding only his normal set of human teeth. He sighed, gripping on Cecil's coat just a bit. Cecil quickly took him to his arms, almost protectively.  
  
Sleep came quickly to Cole now, the more human he became, the more he had to accept his body had limits. His limits had been more than reached now, and he fell into the Fade easily.  
  
Of course, his dreams were hardly typical. He was still a spirit, and the Fade knew its own. Cole looked around the ruined towers of Skyhold, feeling a chill as the distant scent of Dread Wolf still lingered there.  
  
He was not alone, though. All around him, the younger spirits fought for best pickings of mortals. Cole had watched this for a while, but had never really interacted with them. He had made himself forget what he was and that included his memories of spirit etiquette. He was an outsider in his own home. Today, however, he wanted to try. He coughed, and the nearest rabble of valours and faiths fell silent.  
  
"Stop fighting like demons, go where you are -needed-" Cole commanded and the spirits skulked away looking ashamed. He smiled, maybe this was not all bad.  
  
"You should stop feeding like a demon"  
  
Cole froze, feeling a more powerful spirit lazily lope near him. He turned to look behind him, seeing a large feline perch on top of one of the archways. Compassion, like him. Though Compassion of Battlefields and Foxholes, his cousin of sorts. Cole gave his older counterpart a bow. Compassion gave a gruff laugh.  
  
"And you act like a mortal, cousin. What has become of you?" it asked, lying down as Cole climbed to the archway.  
  
"I am one, I am becoming one at least" Cole explained, sitting next to the lion. Compassion rumbled at that, swishing its tail.  
"Is it worth it, the hate and the complexity. And the Veil" Compassion muttered.  
"It is hard, but I am not like you any more, either. I am filled with all kinds of things, not just spirit. Like humans"  
  
Compassion sighed at that, looking up to the Fade sky with its one good eye. Well, it could have more, but the old spirit was sentimental and took to keeping memories.  
"Nightmare became more, as well. And so many others of our brood, cousin. We care, and that makes us vulnerable" it mused, Cole sighed in agreement.  
  
"I am not it, it chose to be greedy" he retorted, Compassion chuckling bitterly in response.  
"You say that, fat on -your- mage's mana. You smell like despair from those mages you ate. You are not so different" it noted, nuzzling a very defeated Cole then.  
  
"But you are strong, you can overcome the greed" it said.  
  
Cecil snored, loudly. It dragged Cole from the Fade back to physical, and back into the groggy and starving body of his. His pillow was full of bones, and had the scent of death and blood. Cole rolled to his back, looking at the roof of their room.  
  
Soon would be morning, and the cycle would continue. Until, the Dread Wolf broke it. Then, Cole hoped, no one would have to starve or take with force.


End file.
